Touchy Feely
by SandmanCircus
Summary: Lucy notices some disconcerting changes in her new boyfriend. "...Why are you rubbing my arm?" NatsuLucy.


**Touchy Feely**

The relationship between Natsu and Lucy was a unique one - Lucy being the first to admit it. One might even be hard pressed to find out exactly what, in fact, their relationship even _was_. Lucy looked beside her, watching her boyfriend devour a small enflamed chicken whole. Resting her chin against her palm, Lucy watched in a mixture of disgust and morbid fascination as the meat was ripped savagely from it's carcass by sharp claws and fangs.

Natsu seemed to notice her staring. "Oh sorry, did you want some?"

Lucy peeled off a layer of chicken skin from her cheek with a weak smile. "Thanks, but I seem to have lost my appetite," she remarked dryly. Natsu shrugged before diving in again, goofy smile back on his face.

One curious aspect of their new "relationship," was Natsu's seemingly constant need for physical (though not necessarily sexual) contact. The revelation came as a slight shock to Lucy - Natsu wasn't known to be the "touchy" sort.

For example, whenever they sat together at the guild, Natsu had developed the odd habit of dragging her chair so that it pressed close his. He was quite stubborn about it too, always tugging her back with a frown whenever she'd try to move away. Whenever she asked him about it, he'd just stare at her dumbly. Even now, as they sat at the bar, she was close enough to rub shoulders with him at the smallest movement (this unfortunately meant she was well in range of any potential food splatter).

"Luce!"

Lucy jumped slightly. "What?"

"I asked if you were ready to leave, Mira's closing up now." Natsu frowned at her, reaching up to cup her cheeks with his hands. "You feelin' okay, Luce?"

She blinked, how long had she been daydreaming? "Yeah I'm fine. Just a little tired from the mission is all."

He furrowed his brows, looking worried. "You sure? It's not constipation again is it?"

"No!" Lucy pulled away from his touch, dodging his greasy fingers when he tried to grab hold of her again. "Quit worrying you weirdo! Let me just say goodbye to everyone and we'll go - and would you stop mentioning my con-! stop mentioning ..._that_."

Natsu pouted as she walked away, rubbing the left side of his chest in frustration. "You're the weirdo, weirdo."

Why did his heart hurt whenever he watched her walk away?

"You two heading out?"

Natsu turned around in his seat to face Mira. "Yeah, Lucy's ready to go home."

Something dangerous twinkled unseen in the barmaid's eyes. "Speaking of Lucy," she smiled sweetly, "how has the new relationship been going?"

Natsu scratched the back of his head. "Fine, I think. I haven't really noticed a change from before, though," he admitted.

"You're joking, right?"

"What are you talking about?"

Gray raised an eyebrow. "You mean you haven't noticed any change between you two - none at all."

"No."

"You're an idiot."

Natsu glared, fire enveloping his fists. "You want to say that again, pole-dancer?"

"You're an id- oof!" And then Gray was flying across the room.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," Natsu said, folding his arms with a grin.

"Natsu! Let's go!"

"Coming!"

After dusting himself off, Gray walked back to the bar. Rubbing his cheek, he said, "That boy is whipped."

Mira just smiled.

* * *

"Did you see happy with Charlie today? I think it took seventeen rejected fish, but she finally agreed to go on that date with him." Lucy smiled, thinking of the cat as the two walked home, her hand clenched possessively in Natsu's.

"Mhmm. That's nice. Here, you walk on this side."

"What? Why?"

Ignoring the baffled look she sent his way, Natsu gently took hold of Lucy's waist and steered her over to the opposite side of him. He snatched hold of her hand as soon as she was in place.

"There."

Lucy frowned at his creepy smile but eventually dismissed it in favor of continuing her story. "Well, anyways, he asked me to pick out his... why are you rubbing my arm?"

"Hmm?" Natsu just kept smiling.

"Natsu - "

"I change my mind, walking on my other side will be better." Natsu made a move to grab Lucy's waist but she quickly sidestepped.

"Natsu, what's with all the touching?"

Natsu began rubbing his forehead, feeling on edge. "I don't know Luce," he sighed. "Look, can I just carry you?"

"What?"

"Please?"

"Natsu, what is going on with you? If you start ordering me around I swear to god I will get Ezra to kick your ass."

"Is that a yes?"

"Natsu!"

"Please, Lucy! I can't explain it, I just know I need to be in contact with you right now!"

Lucy flushed. "In contact? You're not going to try and cop a feel, are you?"

"No!" Natsu sounded frustrated. "Will you quit running away from me?!"

"I will when you stop chasing me!"

Natsu stopped at her words, taking a deep breath he said, "Can I carry you home, Lucy?"

She hesitated, unsure of his suspicious behaviour but eventually agreed when he added the desperate "please."

"So, just like a piggy back ride?" Lucy asked. When Natsu nodded she slowly climbed red-faced on top of his back.

"Okay, let's hurry up - I think people can see up my skirt."

"Duly noted."

* * *

"So it's a dragon thing then?"

Natsu sighed, rubbing his face. Once they'd gotten back to Lucy's apartment, immediately after shedding their coats, Natsu and Lucy had crashed on the couch. Natsu managed to maneuver himself so that he lay quit comfortably on Lucy's lap. "I guess so," he said. "It's never happened before."

"Did Igneel say anything about it?" Lucy asked, running her fingers through his hair.

Natsu seemed to grow slightly uncomfortable at this. "He may have, though I'd rather not go into it at the moment."

Lucy nodded.

"Does it bother you?" Natsu asked, sobering.

Lucy smiled. "I'll admit it's a little odd, but I suppose it comes with the package doesn't it? Besides, I'm actually a little bit flattered."

Natsu smirked, raising his finger to trace the slope of her nose.

"I mean, it's not like it's permanent, right?"

"Uh..."

"Right?"

"Well..."

"_Natsu!_"

* * *

**Another shining example of my impeccable taste in fanfiction titles. Bravo me, gold star. ****Anyways, this is my second attempt at Fairy Tail - for some reason I find this pairing difficult to write. I feel like it should be longer, but this is all I could get out. ****Oh well, third time's the charm!**

**Review, damnit.**


End file.
